


A Perfect Combination

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Perfect AU [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Smut, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Teacher Dan, youtuber Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: I have this friend called Louise and today she invited me out for coffee and we met up with a guy she used to go to university with. His name is Phil and he apparently just moved here. She said they had one class together and hung out a lot, she might have had a crush on him but said it didn’t go anywhere. My guess is because this Phil guy looks queerer than a 3 pound note.





	1. March

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to lingeriephan on tumblr for proofing this for me <3 i hope you guys like it :)  
> (this is also the first time i've attempted to write a sex scene lol)

I have this friend called Louise and today she invited me out for coffee and we met up with a guy she used to go to university with. His name is Phil and he apparently just moved here. She said they had one class together and hung out a lot, she might have had a crush on him but said it didn’t go anywhere. My guess is because this Phil guy looks queerer than a 3 pound note.

He and I hit it off pretty well though, I wasn’t expecting too. Typically I get really jealous when my friends introduce me to their other friends, mainly because I don’t have many friends and I don’t want to lose one. With Lou being my best friend I was surprised to have liked Phil this much.

When we got there he was sitting by the window with his coffee, he was on his phone and didn’t even see us come in. Louise pointed to him and we walked over, he still didn’t see us. He was looking down which made his extremely black (obviously colored) hair fall in front of his eyes. But when he looked up his hair majestically flipped out of the way and he stared at me with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen in my 25 years of life. I almost walked into the table because I was so enthralled by his eyes I forgot where I was going.

Louise introduced me, I awkwardly said hi and shook his hand, and they were incredibly soft. But I’ll never forget his voice. The deep tone saying “Hi I’m Phil” was enough to make my knees week. Louise and I told him we would be right back and left him to grab our coffees.

“I always knew I was gay, but holy shit this man just leveled up my charmander to a charizard.” I said to Louise and she just looked at me with a puzzled face. “Get it? Cause it’s a fire pokemon and I’m a flaming homosexual?”

She just smacked my arm and laughed. Which caused Phil to look over and smile. Well at least now he’ll think I’m funny. But I hope to god he didn’t hear what I said.

“So how did you two meet?” Phil asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

“We both work at St. Mary’s Elementary. Lou teaches 4th year and I teach preschool.” My job makes me smile, I love teaching all my little ones. Even though I am the crudest adult there is, I make a damn good teacher.

It was my first day and Louise was in the teacher’s lounge making a coffee, she noticed that I was new and sat with me. We got to talking, I found out that she was expecting and she found out that I had just moved here, it didn’t take long for us to become friends. I am really glad that I found her.

“Oh that’s amazing! Louise was in one of my English classes at York, thats how we met. I always knew you’d be an amazing teacher!” Phil exclaimed while tapping Louise on the arm to show how proud he was.

He’s the perfect mixture of sexy and cute, and I know that’s a quote from Crazy, Stupid Love but it perfectly describes him. His deep voice and his muscular arms and the veins in his hands, and not to mention his jaw and his collar bones and holy fuck, his Adam's apple. I want to ascend into another demotion he turns me on so much.

But then he has all these cute little quirks about him, like how his eyes light up when he’s excited or all the little freckles on his arms, and then he has all these little things hanging off of his backpack. There’s a Mario and a Spider Man, and a little lion. He has the personality of a 6 year old and the sex appeal of Harrison Ford in the original Star Wars movies.

Louise had to go about an hour in, her and her ex-husband had agreed to meet up so Louise could pick up her daughter Darcy for the week. I offered to go with her but she saw how much fun I was having with Phil and left me with him.

Phil and I had all the same interests, we enjoyed the same movies, TV shows, anime, and music. He was obsessed with Buffy the Vampire Slayer when he was a teenager, and possibly still a little obsessed with it now. But it’s an endearing quality that I could get used to. But the best this is that he likes Muse almost as much as I do. I found out we’ve gone to the same concerts and even sat close to each other but never met. What a coincidence.

I never asked what he did, but a girl, probably 15 or so, came running up to us in the shop and asked to have a photo with him. He said yes and I just sat there dumbfounded like who the fuck is this guy? What does he do? Is he a movie star? I mean he could be. He’s hot as fuck.

Once she left he explained to me that he made videos on YouTube and had a pretty big following. And by big I thought maybe a few thousand, but no, he was close to hitting 4 million and my jaw was hitting the floor. I mean, if I was a teenage girl, or boy, or non-binary person, I too would be a fan of this fine specimen.

“Um, this might sound weird but I have 2 tickets to the premier of this new movie called ‘Get Out’ if you’d like to come see it with me tomorrow.” Phil asked me, with the cutest face in the whole world.

I wanted to reply with ‘hell fucking yeah I would’ but instead I politely said yes and gave him my number and address so he would be able to pick me up beforehand. However, I’m not too sure if this is a date or an ‘I have an extra ticket and no extra friends’ kind of thing. Either way I was excited to say the least.

Later that night Lou called me to ask how it went and I asked her why the hell she didn’t tell me he was so hot before I agreed to it. Her answer was “because I knew you would freak out and I just want the guy to have some more friends.”

“I’d like to be more than just his friend. I’d like to bury m-“

“Daniel James Howell you are on speaker phone and my 6 year old is in the room, do you really want to finish that sentence?” she cut me off.

“Sorry mum.” I jokingly replied.

I had to email the headmistress that night before I went to bed because I knew if I was going to a movie premier on a Sunday night there was no way in hell I was teaching the next day. She emailed me back when I woke up in the morning to say it was fine and she had a supply lined up. “Thank fuck” I whispered to myself. Although I don’t know why I whispered when I live in a house all alone.

Louise and Darcy came over around half 1 to help me get ready. Lou blow dried my hair and put in some curl control shit that was supposed to make my natural hair look more presentable. Darcy picked out my clothes, or at least tried to. She got bored looking at all the options and ended up abandoning us to go play on her iPad.

I settled for a plain black dress pants that cut off at the ankles, a black jacket and my white Alexander McQueen dress shirt. And to top it all off I wore my little white dress shoes to show off my gay ankles for dramatic effect. I looked red carpet ready, only I had no idea if we were going on the carpet.

Phil showed up at my door promptly at 6:00 pm looking fine as fuck. I opened the door and was met with the sexiest sight I ever did see. He was wearing these thick black rimmed glasses and a dark burgundy dress shirt with a black vest over it, with only one button done. And then he was in these amazing black dress pants that were slightly too tight but I wasn’t complaining because it gave me a good idea of what I could be dealing with later if you know what I mean.

In the time it took me to close my mouth and welcome him into my apartment he had said “wow, you look amazing” but I didn’t register it because I was thinking with my dick and not my brain. Louise smacked me and I then replied “speak for yourself, holy sh”, she smacked me again, because Darcy was in the room.

I managed to kick Louise out of my house, lock up, and get into an uber with Phil all whilst thinking of how nice his ass looked and how much nicer it would look naked. I haven’t gotten laid in god knows how long, and I would love for my next time to be with him.

“Do you like horror movies?” He asked me after 3 minutes of silence.

“Yeah I love them. I loved being scared shitless even though I don’t believe in anything in them.” He laughed at me, his laugh is deep and warm and I swear to god it’s the best sound I have ever heard.

While I know he’s not looking, I opened my phone and texted Lou, ‘How am I crushing this hard after a day?’ and she replied with ‘he has that effect on people. You should have seen the amount of women he was with in university’.

Great. I’m most likely crushing on a straight guy. Why does that always happen to me? I just want to find a nice gay boy to spend the rest of my life with, is that so hard?

And just then he places his hand on my knee, “hey are you okay? I was nervous at my first premier too. Don’t worry about it, it will be fine.” And he shoots me the softest, most sincere smile he could. 

I placed my hand on top of his and said thank you. I wish I could have told him I was actually thinking of how wonderful it would be to have him as my boyfriend but I don’t want to scare him off after one day.

We got to the show, Phil helped me out of the car which was very nice, and I felt like I was on a proper date. I’ve been out with plenty of people in my life but not one of them opened a door for me. It was nice.

We went down the carpet and had a few photos together. The first one was awkward, he just stood beside me with his hands in his pockets. The next few I moved closer and wrapped my arm around him and it seemed to calm both of our nerves. Then he had someone take a photo of us on his phone so he could post it on Instagram after the movie.

“My fans are going to freak out when they see these photos.” He said while looking down at the photos we had just taken. His arm was around me and in one of them we were looking at each other, I was mid laugh and he was smiling at me. It’s the best photo I think I’ve ever been in.

“Why’s that?” I asked.

“I haven’t been seen out with anyone since my boyfriend and I broke up last year.” He said with a sigh. He took another breath and said, “He’s the reason I moved here actually. I needed to get away from him and his friends and that life.”

“Oh, I had no idea you liked boys too. Louise never told me.” It took everything in me not to do a little happy dance and celebrate that I might have a chance with him.

“She didn’t know. I didn’t come out until after we graduated, and I hadn’t seen her to tell her myself.” he smiled. “Let’s go find our seats.” He said, taking my hand in his and walking us through the theater. My heart did this little flippy over thingy that it has never done before.

During the wait for the movie to start we talked about what it’s like doing YouTube and he told me of all the opportunities it has brought him. He’s gone to countless premiers, he’s interviewed celebrities, and he also occasionally worked for the BBC at any big event they put on. He offered to bring me to Big Weekend this year to see Muse from the side of the stage and how the fuck could I say no to that?

Before the movie started I sent Lou a quick text: ‘you’re the best fairy godmother I could have asked for’. To which she replied: ‘anytime, Cinderella. Hope you’re having fun. Let me know when you get home xx’. I love her a lot.

The movie was fucking insane. It wasn’t your typical horror movie with jump scares and ghosts and creepy children. No, it was one of those fucked up kinds of movies that makes your head spin and your heart race.

I completely gave up on my popcorn, every time I went to take a bite there was some new fucked up thing happening which caused me to either miss my mouth or drop the handful in shock. Phil noticed that I was having a hard time, so again he placed his hand on my knee, but I picked it up and held it. From the corner of my eye I could see him turn to look and me and smile. I blushed in return.

“I’m definitely not sleeping tonight.” I said, my hand still in his as we walked out of the theater.

“Do you want to go get a drink with me? It might help calm you down.” he suggested.

“I’m not sure if this is you being nice or you trying to get into my pants.” I said as a joke.

“Is it working?” He said with a smirk and gave my hand a quick squeeze. Of course it was working, I was ready and willing the moment he came to pick me up but he doesn’t need to know that.

The walk to the bar was nice, even though it was 16 degrees and neither of us had a jacket, it was really nice.

We both went for fruity sugar filled drinks and talked nonsense the whole time. I found out that he was from Manchester, his mom and dad still live there but now he lives here with his brother and his brother’s wife. His family is really close and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

I told him that my mom and brother and I are really close. My dad and I don’t see eye to eye anymore, he wanted me to be a lawyer or doctor and wasn’t too excited when I chose teacher instead. I also told him that I have a spare room if he ever gets tired of living with his brother and wants to help me pay rent because let’s face it, he wouldn’t be the worst roommate and a teacher’s salary isn’t the best for living in London.

He just laughed at me and said, “or we could share your room.” I’m not sure if it was the alcohol talking or he actually wanted to sleep with me but either way I was enjoying it. It was 1 am, we had only had one drink each and I thought it was time to turn in.

“I don’t think my brother would appreciate my drunk ass stumbling into his house at this hour, so if that spare room offer is still standing I wouldn’t mind taking you up on it.” Phil said, having only had 1 drink in him. The man is 6’2” and I doubt one little fruity drink made him drunk.

“Absolutely, although I’m a little sad you’re actually sticking with the spare room.” I said as we both piled into the uber I had called.

The uber ride was quiet, he still had his hand on my knee. It must have been his favorite spot or something because he kept finding his way back there. But then it slowly started making its way up my thigh. I could feel myself start to turn red, the butterflies in my stomach were flying like crazy and my heart was beating so fast I swear it was going to jump out of my body.

When we arrived back at my apartment he waited until had unlocked the door and turned the hall light on to push me against the wall and kiss the living shit out of me. His hands were on the sides of my face and my hands were bracing the wall for support. Slowly I moved my hands to his waist as the kiss picked up. I felt his tongue move across my bottom lip and soon enough we were hard core making out in my foyer.

Slowly but surely I pushed myself off the wall, whilst still kissing him, and led us down the hallway into my room. I smacked the wall where the light switch is supposed to be, and even with my eyes closed I still managed to see the light turn on.

This time I was pushing him up against the wall, moving my hands to undo the single button on his vest and pushing it off his shoulders. He moved to kissing my neck, which caused me to moan out in pleasure, but also granting me the opportunity to open my eyes and undo the buttons on his shirt.

His bare chest was soft and there was cute little dark hairs all over. He laughed when I ran my hands through them and told me he was ticklish. Again, he’s the perfect combination of sexy and cute.

The rest of the night was spent under my duvet, clothes discarded all over my room, bodies pressed together, moans loud enough for the neighbors to file a complaint, and possibly the best post-coital cuddles I have ever experienced in my life. His body was warm and comfortable and I could see myself spooning with this man for the rest of my life.

It was 6 am when I heard my door open, but I was seriously confused because I could still feel Phil pressed up against me. The only other person who has a key to my house is Louise and holy shit I never texted her last night.

“Dan?” she yelled throughout my house, there was no way of hiding what had happened.

“In here!” I yelled. “If Darcy is here don’t bring her in my room.” This is the last thing a 6 year old needs to see. Her Uncle Dan butt naked in bed with another man.

“She’s in the lounge, why the hell- oh.” She stopped in my door way, looked at me with a snoring Phil on my chest and then down to the floor where all our clothes, a bottle of lube and a condom wrapper were laying.

Phil was still sound asleep through all the noise, he must be tired from the amazing performance he put on last night.

“Sorry I didn’t text you last night.” I said, “Something came up.”

“literally.” She replied with a smirk. And we both laughed. “Well, I’m going to go. Call me later. We need to talk about this.” She pointed to me and Phil, winked and the walked out. I heard the door close and lock. I let out a sigh and went back to sleep.

I woke up the next time to Phil kissing me on the cheek. “Morning beautiful” he said and then continued to kiss my lips and then down my neck to my collar bones. He stopped and looked up to me, “do you want to go grab some breakfast with me?”

Luckily his pants weren’t too fancy and he could wear them again today and I let him look through my clothes for a shirt to borrow while I was in the shower. When I had come out he was in a bright blue t shirt I normally only wore to bed because it was too bright for me.

“Black isn’t really my color, and you have a lot of it.” He laughed at me.

I just shook my head, “well it looks good on me so”

“Damn right it does.” He said as I pulled a plain black shirt over my head. Once it was on he reached forward and kissed me again. I could get used to this.


	2. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil have been dating for three months now. For Dan's birthday Phil wants to fly out to California for Vidcon so they can have a nice holiday while also doing some YouTube things. The only problem is that Phil's ex is also a YouTuber and there is a high chance of him being there as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a mention of drug use and internalized homo/biphobia so if those things bother you i'm sorry but they are also vague and dont take up much of the chapter. other than that i hope you enjoy it :)

Phil and I never really officially started dating, we never had the sit down and talk about what we were. We just kind of stopped being casual and started being serious. He spent a lot of time at my place, never in the spare room; always in mine. We went to dinners, I met his family, he met mine, and we were like a couple that had been together for years but it had only been 3 months.

He’s basically moved in with me now, he’s brought almost everything he owns into my house and sleeps here every night. He pays half the bills and buys the groceries, it’s really nice. I also let him have the spare room for filming.

He’s dressed it all up to suit his personality. I have an old grey sofa which he’s thrown a dark blue blanket on and some green checkered pillows to match. Then on the shelf behind it he’s added all his favorite figurines and stuffed animals, and Lion is always propped up on the arm of the chair to assist in videos. It’s cute, he’s cute, and I wouldn’t have it another way.

The end of term is coming up, and so is my birthday. Louise and I were planning to just go out and celebrate it, maybe invite Phil, have a few drinks and just chill out. But Phil had other plans. Apparently there is a YouTube event in California and he wants me to join him, it sounded cool so I said sure.

Louise and I settled for a pre-birthday party at our favorite little Italian place in London. Her ex-husband had Darcy for the night and Phil wanted me to have some “girl time” with Lou so he didn’t join. The two of us haven’t been alone in forever.

“I know tonight is supposed to be about you but” she took a long pause.

“If you’re pregnant again I am going to shit myself right here” I said, I hope to god she isn’t because the last time she was it was literally hell. She was mum-zilla and I was always taking care of her. 

She smacked me from across the table, “Dan, how the fuck could I be pregnant? But seriously, I have big news.”

“Go on then!”

“The publishers liked my book idea and I’m officially starting my first book!” she said with a high pitched squeal and her hands waving in the air.

“Louise!! That’s amazing! But how are you going to write and teach?” I asked.

“Well, I’ve actually asked to become an Educational Assistant and I know yours is retiring next week” and another suspenseful pause, “the headmistress is letting me be your EA next year so I’ll have more time to write!”

“Shut the fuck up!” I half yelled in a crowded family restaurant.

It’s been a dream of ours to work together, we had talked about what the classroom would look like and the different crafts we could do. Having your best friend as your co-teacher is the best thing that can happen, and it’s happening to me!

We spent the night eating pasta and drinking wine and when the night finally ended I stumbled home, only to be greeted by the amazing Phil waiting up for me. His head in his favorite book with his cute glasses on his cute face. When he sees me, he puts the book down on his lap and smiles over at me. I’m so in love.

Then he gets out of bed to help my drunk ass get ready for bed. He picks out a comfortable shirt for me as I shimmy out of my skinny jeans. He’s bent over, digging through my dresser drawer, and it takes everything in me not to smack his wonderful ass as it’s stuck out in front of me. How was I able to get such a sexy boyfriend?

Somehow I ended up changed and in bed and he had force fed me some aspirin and water so I wouldn’t be too grouchy in the morning. I woke up in a haze, not knowing how I got there until I rolled over and saw Phil peacefully asleep. He’s very kind and very sweet and I don’t know how he puts up with me.

It’s 10am on a Saturday, we have nothing planned and nowhere to go, so if I was to thank him for last night by sliding under the covers and waking him up with the best blow job he’s ever received, I don’t think he’d be upset.

Sure enough I was right. At first he was moaning in his sleep, probably having some amazing wet dream about me. Then he woke up and realized I actually had my mouth on his dick, swirling my tongue around the head and sinking down on it until it hit the back of my throat.  
He didn’t say a single word, well at least until after I finished and reached up to kiss him. Then he said “I love you, I really do, but your breath smells like wine, sleep, and dick and I don’t really want that right now.” How romantic.

I rushed off to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, put on some deodorant and ran back out for round two. Only to find him not in bed, he was at the breakfast bar sending an email. How lovely. Might as well make breakfast now that the fun is over.

“So, our trip is coming up.” He said looking up from his computer.

Closing the fridge door and placing the orange juice on the counter, “um hum”, I hummed. Not going to lie, I’m kind of pissed. I turned around to grab a glass from the cupboard and in that time he had walked over to me, turned me around and slammed me up against the counter.

“Ouch.” I said cheekily, he smiled and then proceeded to shower me in kisses.

Kissing my forehead, temples, eyelids, cheeks, down my nose, a peck on the mouth, my chin and then down my neck. That boy knows what he’s doing. He lifts me up onto the counter and takes my shirt off and continues to kiss me. My shoulders, my pecs, and my tummy; which sends me into what he calls a “giggle fit” and he can only stop me by kissing my mouth again. Then he picked me up off the counter, wraps my legs around his waist and carries me back to the bedroom.

I don’t always get what I want but when I do it consists of Phil treating me like the Princess I am and follows with two mind blowing orgasms. It’s the only way to spend a Saturday if you ask me.

We’re still in bed when he brings the trip back up. “About the trip, I have something to tell you and I don’t really know how to.” It’s a pretty ominous statement, but I try not to let it phase me. I just stay against his chest and let him run his hands through my hair, it calms him down and I’m sure I have nothing to worry about.

“As long as we’re still going I think I’ll be fine.”

“Oh, we are, don’t worry. Um.” He pauses, his heart is beating really fast. “My ex is also a YouTuber, and there is a high chance he will be there, and I didn’t know how to tell you because I don’t think it will be a problem.” He rambles when he’s nervous, and I kind of love it. “I just really don’t want you to worry but I also didn’t want to get there and run into him and for you to think I didn’t tell you on purpose or anything.”

“I don’t care that he’s going to be there, honestly. You’ve told me everything about him and what happened and I know you love me and I love you. So seeing him won’t be a problem at all.” I assure him.

“Are you sure?”

I sit up so I can look at his beautiful blue eyes, “I’m sure.” I say, and he smiles at me. “But I can’t promise that I won’t say anything if he come up to us because you know how I get when I’m jealous.”

“Jealous Dan is 8 mega billion times sassier than regular Dan, and truth be told, I wouldn’t mind seeing you rip him a new one.” He says before grabbing me by the cheeks and pulling me into another kiss. We’re not going to have any problems.

The last day of classes are always sad. All my little ones that were once so scared to come see me every day suddenly don’t want to leave. They each bring me something they’ve made or their mom’s send them in with a card that includes a sappy message and a giftcard to Starbucks.

The easiest part for me though is knowing I will be in the same classroom the next year, so I don’t really have to bring anything home with me. And after the students have gone home Louise brings some of her things down to store in our room until we can put them up at the beginning of September. Next year is going to be wonderful.

“Are you ready for your trip?” she asks, setting down the last box on the floor.

“I still have some things to pack but other than that I am so ready to sit by the pool and get drunk with my sexy ass boyfriend.”

“In between meeting all the teenage girls who also want to fuck your boyfriend?” she jokes.

“Well that’s the thing Lou, they want to fuck him but I actually get to so who’s the real winner here?” and she just laughs at me. But it’s true, they can wish all they want but the only ass he’s getting is mine and only mine.

Airplane Phil is possibly my favorite Phil. He wears his glasses and a big sweater, then he has his head pillow and his carryon is full of snacks. He’s so fucking cute I can’t believe him.

At the airport I finally got to meet his friend PJ and his girlfriend Sophie, they are like the epitome of cool. They have matching outfits, weather they planned to or not, and it’s fucking cool. Apparently he and Phil met through YouTube and became best friends, which I can see because they have very similar personalities and charms. He’s just a cool dude.

The flight is long and boring. We watched 2 movies and then got bored, thought sleeping would be a good idea but then he woke me up because he couldn’t sleep and tried playing eye spy with me. I swear sometimes it’s like I’m dating an 8 year old, but I love him too much for it to bug me.

“so when we get there, a lot of my friends are vloggers so you might be seen in some videos and you can tell them if you don’t want to be filmed and they will be one million percent okay with that” Phil tells me right before we are scheduled to land.

“I’ll think about, I’m not sure what I want yet.” And it’s true. A lot of his fans tweet him every day saying they want a video with me in it like a boyfriend tag or something but I haven’t felt ready to do it yet. Unscripted daily vlogs where I can just pop my head in and say ‘Hi’ seem like the perfect stepping off point.

Landing and finding our bags was easy, the airport is air-conditioned but I could still feel the still humidity from in here. It’s like London weather but hotter, in that I mean it’s hot because of the humidity and the lack of wind but it’s always sunny here and I fucking love it.

My birthday is on Sunday, which is the last day of Vidcon so nothing important is happening. Phil has a meetup on Saturday morning and then we’re going to a party Saturday night. I’m excited to experience it all with him.

Back at the hotel there is a group of screaming girls and a handful of excited boys waiting to see Phil, his face lights up and his personality changes. He gets a lot more upbeat and social when he interacts with them. He offers to take a selfie with all of them if they promise not to make too much of a commotion. It takes 10 minutes to get through them all, I just waited with our bags near all the excitement.

“Sorry about that.” he says before grabbing his bag so we can go sign in.

“It’s okay, I like seeing you in your element. It’s sweet.” He grabs my hand and holds it the rest of the way.

The room is amazing, we have our own room and then a full living room and a huge ‘business table’ and tons of space. Phil wants to have some of his friends over for games tonight. It’ll be cool to get to know them all.

The first friends that show up are PJ and Sophie. Sophie and I get to know each other more while Phil and PJ go to talk about something out in the hall. It’s most likely about their meetup or other YouTubey things I don’t really care for.

Phil comes back in the room, this time with a few other friends who have seen him in the hall. Another tall guy named Chris introduces himself to me, he seems pretty funny. And three women called Grace, Mamrie and Hannah. The three of them and Chris all have very loud personalities and light up the whole room with laughter. I can see why all these people are Phil’s friends.

“So how did you all get to know each other?” I ask.

“Peej did a short film last year here in LA that we were all in, but before that we had seen each other at conventions or talked on twitter.” Grace said. “The YouTube community is like a big family. But then there are like the long distance cousins we don’t talk to because they’re weird or annoying.”

“Grace you can’t say stuff like that.” Phil chimes in.

“Well I did, and you would know better than the rest of us what it’s like to stop talking to a whole group of YouTubers.” She says and the whole room goes quiet.

“Yeah thanks I remember.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring him up, they told me not to but it happened.”

“Well he’s here and there’s nothing we can do about it but get over it and have a good time.” Mamrie breaks the silence.

“Also I’m pretty sure Phil brought me here, and I’m determined to have a good time so let’s break out the drinks and the board games and have fun.” I say, and Phil places a hand on my knee again.

“I like this kid, bring him around more often.” Hannah says.

“Just because I’m a few years younger than you guys doesn’t make me a kid.” They all laugh at me but I can already feel myself becoming friends with all these people.

Throughout the night more friends drop in to say hi but don’t stay. I swear I’ve met 30 people Phil is friends with today who I had no idea existed. He’s loved by so many people and it warms my heart to see it.

Breakfast comes to us in the morning. Phil had ordered pancakes and waffles, bacon, eggs and fruit while I was still asleep because he didn’t know what I would want. We eat it all, and I went from jetlagged to food coma in a matter of minutes. I’ve never been so full and disoriented in my whole life.

“Friday is panel day. I’m doing a LGBT one with Hannah from last night and some of the other bigger Gay YouTubers.” Phil says while we’re getting ready to go.

“Are Tyler and Conner going to be there? I watch them in my free time.” Phil knows I watch YouTube but he doesn’t know who I fangirl over.

“Yeah, do you want me to introduce you?” he asks.

“Yes please.” I say and kiss him on the cheek before heading out the door to the convention.

They gave me a pass so I can get everywhere with Phil, they put my cringey username on it. I swear to god I need to make a new account, I can’t have everyone call me danisnotonfire for the rest of my life. Phil finds it funny but I hate it so much.

We didn’t plan it but we look pretty aesthetic today. I’m in my regular all black but Phil’s also wearing black which is a sight I don’t get to see often but it’s a fucking blessing to my eyes. He wanted to look cool and smart for his panel so he has a black short sleeve button up on that has a rainbow pocket to fit the theme of the panel. It’s cute.

All the YouTubers on the panel are people I have watched for a few years, Connor’s actually the reason I had the courage to come out to my mom and Louise 2 years ago. Maybe I’ll thank him when I meet him.

At the panel Phil brings up the importance of a positive gay community on the internet because it’s sometimes the only place people can go to find answers and support. Then they talk about a series they want to start dedicated to educating people on sex Ed for same sex couples and information on STI’s. I’d love to see that sort of thing on YouTube because when I was younger it would have really helped me, and could help millions of others.

Countless times during the panel he looks at me in the front row and smiles. Tyler brings up the fact of how much nicer it is to be in love and be open in today’s society where it’s more accepted. I can’t help but agree, being open and out with Phil and having everyone know we’re in love is a blessing that I never thought I would have but here I am.

Connor and Tyler are the sweetest people in the world, they gave me a hug and thanked me for coming. “Also thanks for taking such great care of Phil” Tyler throws in.  
“He had a rough patch but it’s nice to see that smile back.” Connor adds.

“It’s a beautiful smile, I’m glad I get to see it so much.” His arms are wrapped around me and his head is on my shoulder, he kisses me on the cheek and you see everyone either make the face of ‘aw I wish that was me’ or ‘ew they’re that kind of couple.’ It’s amusing to say the least. 

Friday night’s party consists of us standing on a dimly lit rooftop with some drinks and bad pop music. I got to meet Phil’s friends Cat and Joey and we talked about dogs for an hour. Phil and I brought up that we want to get a dog soon and Joey bombarded us with questions about what breed we wanted and if we were going to be the type of people who dress up their dogs. They were nice to talk to.

We left the party close to midnight because Phil had an early morning the next day. I’m surprised we haven’t run into ‘the ex’ yet. Or if we have I’d have no idea because I’ve never seen what he looks like, all I know is his name is Julian and I hate him.

Phil told me that the two of them met over the internet but both lived in Manchester so it all worked out. They dated for 4 years but Julian was also seeing this girl he knew from his side job. When Phil found out he told Phil he wasn’t interested in ‘being gay’ anymore but didn’t know how to tell him. He broke Phil’s heart, kicked him out of their shared apartment and turned all Phil’s real life friends against him. I hate his fucking guts.

Phil got up and left for his meetup and I stayed in bed. I didn’t need to sit in a room full of people for 4 hours and do nothing, instead I’m going to go to the pool and relax and Phil will come meet up with me when he’s done.

The pool was nice and warm, the sun was blazing but maybe it would help make me less ghostly. I was alone at the pool for a good hour, just enjoying some alone time when I got a poke on the shoulder.

I looked over, “hi, are you Dan?” Some guy who was probably my height, slim, and had the most perfect blond quiff was suddenly sitting next to me at the edge of the pool.

“Yes.” I said hesitantly, “who are you?”

“I’m Julian, it’s nice to” I cut him off by pushing him into the water. I got up grabbed my things and started to make my way back to the room.

My face wasn’t red from the sun, oh no. I have enough anger in me right now I could punch a wall. Why the fuck did he think it was okay to come find me and introduce himself to me? Who the actual fuck does he think he is?

Phil came up to the room and I was sitting on the floor against the wall, still in my swimming costume. I couldn’t calm down. Phil came and sat beside me.

“I heard what happened.” He said softly, one hand on my knee and one on my shoulder. “I love you a lot, and I’m glad you did that.” he adds.

“How did you hear about it already?” I asked.

“He tweeted, and I quote: ‘just got assaulted by @amazingphil’s boyfriend at the pool.’” And then he replied to a few people saying you pushed him in.” he explains.

“Did he actually at you? That’s a bit pathetic.” We laughed, and he kissed me a few times.

“Let’s go to the pool and actually enjoy ourselves.” He offered, grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the floor.

After I applied the thickest coating of sunscreen imaginable to Phil we were ready to get in the pool. He ordered a few drinks for us and we sat back and relaxed. It was so nice to be there with him, not a worry in the world, just the two of us in love and having a good time.

After the pool, we had to go out to dinner with PJ and Sophie and some other friends I hadn’t met you. But we needed to have a quick shower, which then turned into a long shower, and then we had 6 missed calls, and then PJ slid a note under our door saying ‘when you’re done fucking meet us at the restaurant. We’ll save two seats for you.’ How nice of them.

PJ and Sophie introduced me to Felix and Marzia who I actually knew, unlike all Phil’s other friends I’ve never watched. We all talked about games and art and politics, it was rather fun to sit and talk to other people about things I was generally interested in. I haven’t had this much social interaction since teachers college.

After dinner we hit up the infamous Vidcon party. Phil had warned me that no one films here because things get crazy and the internet doesn’t need to know what we do, which was intriguing. I thought he meant there would be strippers and random people doing cocaine but in reality it was just a bunch of drunk white people and the occasional couple making out in a corner. It felt more like a school dance than a banger.

A lot of the music was shitty pop songs and dubstep remixes of songs that once sounded good. Then one of the older vlogger couples requested a slow song for them and all the other boring couples. The DJ put on Perfect by Ed Sheeran and it took everything in me not to run to Phil and make him dance with me, like the old lady I am.

He knew I loved this song however, and came to me. “We were just kids when we fell in love” he sang along and grabbed my waist, pulling me into him so we could dance. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he swayed us back and forth.

“I love you so much.” I said into his ear.

He kissed me, right in the middle of the dance floor. All his friends watching, I heard a few claps and whistles, everyone was cheering for Phil. They loved to see him happy and in a good place. I am so grateful to see him surrounded by this community that cares so much about my favorite person on the whole planet.

I have met an angel in person. And he is perfect. 

Later that night, after Phil fell asleep I snuck onto his phone to see what else Julian might have been saying about us. Someone asked him how he felt about me and Phil. His reply was: ‘you know, I’m happy for him. They seem like the perfect combination.’

For once he was right. We are the perfect combination. I put the phone back, climbed into bed and cuddled into my amazing boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy! part two is done and part three is on its way shortly!! thank you for all the lovely comments on part one i really enjoyed reading them and i loved that you guys ware so into this story!! again, feel free to leave comments and kudos i appreciate them all, have a lovely rest of your day and ill see you at the end of Part 3 :)


	3. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a lot for Dan to trust someone, and so far Phil's been the easiest person for him to trust. But lately somethings up with Phil: he's texting someone and smiling down at his phone, he's sending business emails way more than usual, and he keeps having to go meet up with someone for a 'secret project' he's doing on YouTube. Could he be cheating on Dan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter has some angst, and there is unprotected sex. wrap it before you tap it and stay safe kids. Enjoy this part :)

New school year, new sickness. Every year the new batch of kids brings in a new illness, normally I just get the sniffles and I’m good, but this year we are a month in and I am feeling like dirt. And it doesn’t help that Phil has been acting weird lately.

I took the day off today so I could sit around the house with my boyfriend and try and feel better. I wanted him to make me some soup, rub some Vicks on my back, and treat me really nicely. But instead I woke up to his side of the bed being cold and a text that said “planning a new video, will be back soon. Love you xx”, yeah, I’m sure.

The majority of my day is spent under my duvet with a mountain of tissues and my laptop. Every now and then I doze off, but I wake up, blow my nose, and continue whatever show I was watching before I fell asleep. This happens too many times to count.

At lunch time I order myself a pizza and try to enjoy it but I can’t taste anything. I hate being sick so fucking much! I actually get so frustrated with not being able to enjoy my pizza I start crying and text Phil, ‘I hate my life. Come home and make me feel better xx’ 

He replies a few minutes later with ‘I’ll be back later, I’m still busy. Love you tho’

It’s 5pm and Phil still isn’t back yet. Either this is a big video or he’s cheating on my like Louise suggested a few weeks back.

You see, he keeps texting someone and smiling at his phone and I know he’s not texting his mum or Martyn. Every few days he has to go do some YouTube thing but when he comes home he doesn’t want to tell me about it because he’s tired or it’s a secret. And then when he actually is home he’s always on his computer sending emails and “setting things up” for whatever he’s doing.

It’s starting to piss me right the fuck off.

He used to tell me everything, sometimes he’d tell me too much, but I miss it. I miss him. I know we live together and I see him all the time but I miss sitting with him and feeling his arm rub up against mine. I miss hearing him breathe, even his breaths are deep like his voice. I miss random hugs just because we can, and kisses on the cheeks as we pass each other. He’s so busy and stressed out lately I have no idea what’s wrong.

He comes home with flowers and soup and a cute card for me, and as much as I want to ignore him and pretend to hate him, I’m really appreciative for this.

The card says ‘I’ve loved you since the moment I met you, and I plan to love you for the rest of my life. Sorry I’ve been so busy. I hope this makes it up to you xx Phil’

“I was starting to think you forgot how to love me.” I say, my nose is all stuffy which makes me sound like a 4 year old.

“I know I’ve been a little distant lately but I’m just really stressed out with my secret project and I want to tell you about it, I really do.” He pauses, “but I can’t yet.”

“It’s okay, as long as you’re home with me tomorrow.” I give him the puppy dog eyes I know he can’t say no to.

“I can do that, I’ll just text my friend and tell her that we’ll have to work on it another day.” He says.

“Do I know her?”

“Yes, Captain Jealous, you do and once the secrets out you’ll feel like a fool for thinking like this.” He says, making his way to wrap his arms around me.

“I fucking hope so.” And I give in, cuddling into my boyfriend and staying there for the rest of the night.

The next day is pretty much the same but instead I have Phil to use as a pillow. I’m probably going to get him sick but that’s okay because that means he will be home more. I’m evil for not wanting to share him, but I’ve waited long enough to be this happy and in love that I would really like to keep him to myself.

We end up watching a show called Firefly that was made by the same guy who made Buffy. It’s actually amazing, it’s like Buffy but also kind of like Battlestar Galactica and I’m absolutely hooked! Phil and I stay on the couch watching it for hours.

“Is it okay if I slip out real quick? I need to go pick something up and I totally forgot about it.” Phil says, looking down at his phone.

“Yeah, I mean I don’t own you. Do whatever you want but bring me home some grape ice lollies. My throat hurts.” It’s an easy compromise.

But I can’t help but wonder where the fuck he’s going. I should call Louise and talk with her, she usually calms me down.

She picks up, “hey, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, Phil just left again and I can’t stop thinking about what you said the other day.” I say.

“You know I was kidding right? That man loves you more than you know. Just wait and see, but I have to go and pick something up so can I call you later? I’m running a bit late as it is.” She says really quickly and I can hear what sounds like her starting her car up.

“Yeah. Sure.” And I hung up. Normally I would add an ‘I love you’ or ‘be safe’ but this is odd. Phil has to go pick something up, she has to go pick something up. And they’ve both hinting at something, what the everloving fuck is happening.

Louise also told me a few weeks ago she’s seeing someone new that I haven’t met yet. But they wouldn’t do this to me, would they? Surely not. Phil isn’t her type and I shouldn’t be worrying. Everything is going to be fine.

Phil comes home with a smile on his face, and a grocery bag in his hands. He puts the bag on the counter and then rushes to his filming room.

“Whatcha doing?” I ask, standing in the doorway. He’s just slammed a drawer shut.

“Just putting my receipts away so I can do taxes next year.” He says, his voice is a little nervous.

“Okay.” I’m probably jumping to conclusions but this is so weird, what else am I supposed to do?

It’s times like these that I whip out my good old “I Hate Boys” playlist on Spotify. It was typically a playlist I would listen to after getting stood up or after a one night stand that left me feeling like crap. I have been let down by so many men and I really don’t want Phil to be one of them.

Songs like “hate u love u” and “irreplaceable” play at full volume from my room. Phil gets the message and comes in to comfort me. I’m lying on my stomach, my head on the pillows. He cuddles up next to me, and places his head on my back.

“Am I overreacting?” I ask, tears forming in my eyes. I can feel the sting but I don’t want him to see me cry.

“No. Well, yeah, a little. I mean,” He huffs. “I am acting strange. I can see that and I hate it but I can tell you that the secret thing I am working on is for you and that’s why I’m not telling you about it.” He says, rubbing circles into my back with his right hand.

“Really? You’re doing a video for me?” I roll over in my surprise to look at him.

“I’m not kidding. But you have to wait and see what it is.”

“Is Louise working on it with you? Because I called her after you left and she was also going to pick something up.”

“Fuck,” he swears, it’s unusual. “Yes. But don’t look into it anymore, I really want it to be a surprise.”

“I won’t I promise.”

I go to bed with a smile on my face and a warm feeling in my heart. He’s doing something for me. I’m not used to people doing things for me, this is such a strange feeling. I so desperately want to look into what it is, but I’m going to sit here and wait until he’s ready to show me.

I actually have to go to work the next morning, I am feeling better but I still have a runny nose. The kids are super excited to have me back. They all give me hugs and want to spend some time with me.

It’s not really work for me, I basically sit on the ground and read stories and run crafts and get messy and clean up. It’s the best career I could have asked for. I get to come to work every day and put smiles on kid’s faces, teach them new things, and help them grow into incredible little people.

One of my favorite little ones (even though I’m not supposed to have favorites) comes up to my desk during quiet time to ask me a question. He’s possibly the smartest and most well-spoken child I have taught.

“Yes Derek?” I whisper

“I wanted to tell you that I know the man who’s in that photo.” He whispers back and points at my photo of me and Phil from our first date. His mom might be a fan or something.

“That’s my boyfriend Phil, how do you know him?” I ask.

“He came in with Ms. Pentland the other day to talk to us.” He replies.

That must have been where he was the other day when I was sick. “What did he talk to you about?” I’m genuinely curious as to what the hell he’s been doing here.

“He wants our help in changing your name to Mr. Lester but I wasn’t supposed to tell you that. Shhhhh” he says, putting a finger to his mouth.

“Don’t worry Derek I won’t tell him you told me, but you should go back to your spot now with the other kids.”

Holy. Fuck.  
Phil is going to propose to me. It all makes sense now. He’s been nervous, he hid something in his room after picking it up with Louise, and she knows better than anyone what ring I would want, and getting the kids involved would be so cute. Well, shit, I wasn’t supposed to look into it anymore. I’m just going to have to pretend I have no idea what’s going on.

At home it’s the hardest thing in the whole world to sit back and pretend I don’t know what he’s planning. He knows something's up though. I keep telling him I’m just excited and nothing's up. He believes me, thank god. I know whatever he’s planning is big and special to him, I don’t want to be the guy who lets all his hard work go to waste.

But I can’t help but feel a little giddy and excited. He’s going to be my fucking husband and I can’t believe it. I really just want to show him how much I appreciate him. And it has been a while since we’ve done anything.

“Hey, remember the first time we had sex?” I ask, knowing it will get him excited.

“I do. It was the best sex I’ve had in my life.” he says with a cheeky smile.

“I don't know about that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he gets closer to me, and pins me against the wall in the hallway.

“I think we can top that time if we try hard enough.”

With that I place my hand on his chest and start to slip my hand down until I reach his belt. I grip it and pull him in closer. He picks me up and starts to carry me into the bedroom. Jesus Christ I have missed having sex with him.

“I know it’s been a while but don’t hold back.” I whisper into his ear, he places me on the bed and starts to work me out of my jeans. In one swift tug he removes them and my underwear. Then he’s ripping my shirt over my head, I’ve never gotten naked this quick before. It makes me giggle.

“This is no laughing matter Howell! We’re trying to have the best sex of our life!” this makes me smile because 1, there’s only a handful of times he’ll be able to say my last name again. And 2, even when we’re about to have sex he can be the most adorable creature in the world.

“Hurry up then.” I spit out and suddenly he’s attacking my neck with his mouth and working his hand down to wrap it around my aching cock. I reach my arms around him and grab his shirt, I want it off him but I also need something to hold onto.

He spends what feels like hours like this, “Phil if you don’t get in me right now we won’t be able to outdo ourselves.”

And like that he pulls himself off me and steps back to take his clothes off, I move myself up the bed a little further and throw all the extra pillows off the bed. We’re going to need all the space.

Phil grabs a bottle of lube and a condom and crawls onto the bed. He’s on top of me and kissing me again. I hear the cap of the lube pop off and immediately spread my legs.

“A bit eager are we?” his voice like a low growl

“Hurry up and fuck me Lester.”

It’s the most invigorating feeling having his lubed up fingers working me open, but it’s not what I want. I grab the lube and pour it into my hands and reach for his cock, fuck the condom I want him in me now.

With my other hand I reach for his hand and remove it from me to guide his length into me instead. He’ll never admit it but he gets off on me taking control.

Slowly he pushes in until he bottoms out, he waits a few seconds to let me adjust and let me tell you I am seeing stars. He fucks me and it’s as if I can see god. He keeps the thrusts at a low pace and moves to kiss me, and like the sappy fuck that he is tells me how much he loves me and how beautiful I am. It’s enough to send me over the edge.

He picks up the pace, I’m not going to last much longer. All I can do is moan out his name, and in possibly the most whorish tone I have ever said it in, as a warning.

Surprisingly enough we finish at the same time. Me all over our stomachs and he comes inside me, it’s quite possibly the best feeling in the world. He pulls out and rests down on top of me, not caring about the mess I made. I hold him there till we can both catch our breaths.

“I think we did it.” he says before pressing his lips against mine again.

“I think we did.”

“We didn’t use a condom though, you’re fine with that right? Like I’m clean and everything I just didn’t know if you-” he rambles.

“It’s fine, I know you’re clean and so am I, but I also plan on sleeping with you for the rest of my life so” I can’t help but be sappy after sex.

“Me too.” he says and kisses me for the billionth time. “Let’s go get a shower now though cause I feel all sticky and gross”

“How did we go from heartfelt love confessions to you make me feel sticky and gross so fast?” I say, and you can practically hear him roll his eyes.

He gets up off the bed, “fuck off and come shower with me.” he says, and you know Phil means business when he swears.

The next few days consist of me being on edge not knowing when it’s coming. A week goes by and I still have no idea when it’s going to happen. I just go to work and accept that I have no control over this and it will happen when it happens.

Louise comes back from her lunch break and relieves me for mine. We each take half of the quiet time as most the kids are asleep and it’s easier to handle them alone during this time.

Lunch is boring, sometimes I meet up with Phil at a café down the road, or I’ll talk to him on the phone while I’m out but today he’s busy so I have to eat by myself. Instead of staying out for my whole lunch, I decide to go back into the school and eat with the other teachers.

Upon walking back into the school, there is one of my kids, Evan, near the door accompanied by the headmistress, he’s holding a sign that says “Mr. Howell,”

Oh god, it’s happening.

Charlotte is the next student I see, she has a sign that says “we love you, but,” but? I keep walking down the hall, turn left and there is Derek with a sign that says “we know someone…”

Rachel and her twin brother Ian are standing together with a sign that says “who loves you more.” This is when I start crying. This is the sweetest thing that has ever happened to me. How the heck did I get so lucky?

The next sign is with the rest of the kids in front of the classroom door. Louise is holding it with a big smile on her face. “And he wants us to call you:” she opens the door. Tears are falling down my face.

Phil is in the middle of the classroom on one knee, one hand holding a black velvet box and the other holding a sign that says “Mr. Lester.” My hands are on my face, I am completely shocked. I mean, I did know it was going to happen at some point but this is above and beyond my wildest imagination. I can barely see through all the tears.

“Dan Howell, would you do me the honor of marrying me?” he asks, I step closer to him and see that there are cameras set up in the classroom. He’s worked so hard on all this, I can’t believe it.

“Yes.” My voice is low and quiet. “I would love to.” I sink down to my knees in front of him and bring him into the most gentle and loving hug I have ever given in my life.

This is when the rest of the kids come running in, they all join the hug, all 14 of them and Louise. They are like my small little family and I love them all so much.

The ring is beautiful, it’s a white diamond but the band is black. It’s big but not too flashy, just like I always told Louise I wanted. Phil did an amazing job. I am completely amazing and gob smacked. I can’t stop looking at it.

Phil was so thankful for the kid’s participation that he brought in ice lollies for the whole class. We all sat on the carpet and ate them together, the kids kept asking at what point they should start calling me Mr. Lester. I told them they could start whenever they wanted, and maybe it would help this feel more real.

After the bell rang and all the kids were sent to their parents and buses, Phil and I kissed. I didn’t want to do it in front of the kids. They probably all would have said “ew” and gotten over it but I didn’t feel as though it was very professional.  
The kiss started off sweet and gentle and slowly build up until I was kissing him like it was the last time I was ever going to kiss him. Then Louise came back into the room.

“There’s class tomorrow and I don’t think the kids would appreciate you having sex in their room.” She said.

“Funny.” I shoot back, “how did you two manage to pull this off?”

“Lots and lots of planning.” She says, and takes a seat in her chair. “Phil and I have been texting and emailing for the last month trying to ensure that it was the perfect proposal.”

“I’ve never been a perfectionist, but I know you are and I thought you’d appreciate this.” Phil chips in.

“I do really appreciate it,” I give him another few kisses, “and I can’t wait to see the video of all this. I probably looked like a mess”

“You looked beautiful, I’ll edit it later and put it up if it’s okay with you?” he asks and I nod “I’ll have to blur all the kids’ faces though. I didn’t expect them to come running in.”

“Neither did I, but it was nice.”

Louise drives us home, like she normally does for me. I can’t help but admire the way the light hits my ring the whole way home. It’s not common for the sun to be out but I guess today's just my lucky day. 

Phil is a blessing to my life. Never in my whole life did I expect to find the most amazing man who completes me, but I have. He’s the Yin to my Yang, the perfect combination of all the things I lack. He’s everything I need and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i thought this would be the ending but i think im going to add 2 more parts but as separate fics..... thanks for reading!! i'll see you soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated and thank you again for reading :)  
> let me know what you think either in the comments or on tumlbr, im emilysshook <3


End file.
